1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a spring system, in particular for upholstery and/or mattresses of push-carriage seats, furniture for sitting on or lying on or the like, having a plurality of successively spaced-apart slats, in particular resilient slats, and having supporting bodies for supporting the slats directly or indirectly on a carrying structure.
2. Related Art
Push-carriage seats and furniture for sitting on or lying on usually have a spring system comprising a so-called slatted base. The slatted base of the spring system has a plurality of slats, in particular resilient slats, located one beside the other at parallel spacings. The resilient slats are usually connected by supporting bodies to longitudinal members of a rectangular frame, which is part of the spring system. Various embodiments of supporting bodies are known in the prior art. In all of these embodiments, the ends of the resilient slats, arranged on opposite sides, are supported on the frame by the supporting bodies. This type of support results in the slat ends being secured in spatial terms, but at least in the movement capability of the slat ends being restricted to a considerable extent. Furthermore, an external frame, on the longitudinal members of which the slat ends are supported, is necessary in each case.